Pripara W-prologue
The prologue of Pripara W Next chapter: (coming soon) prologue Hanui twirled her long, smooth dark hair in front of her face and sighed. It was finally the last day of their family trip to Minneapolis, which meant the last day in this cheap, overpriced dump called a hotel. She couldn't believe how much her parents paid for a room in this shack when it was in terrible condition. The walls were an unpleasant yellowish-beige color that only made her frown in disapproval at how it made them look way dirtier than they should. Not to mention it clashed with the green carpet flooring and the slightly cramped living room where an old couch sat. It was a shade of purple close to pulm that faded to white,which would’ve looked nice had the white not have been so dingy. Paint chips fell casually like dominos and piled up in the corners of the room making the area look unkempt. The master bedroom, Hanui grimaced, was blindingly pink. How her parents managed to stay in that room and could still see was beyond her. The neon salmon wall may harmonize with all the other pink decor but it was too gaudy for Hanui’s own taste. Together with the golden carpet it was the perfect room; if you were Barbie that is. The bathroom was surprisingly decent but did not make up for the monstrosity that is the other rooms. Whoever designed the rooms either had no sense of color coordination, or just didn't have an eye for quality. She remembered biting back the wave sarcasm that wanted to bounce off her tongue when she first walked into this room. She still wanted to say the remarks, but seeing as how this was the last day there was no need. Another sigh escaped her lips as Hanui sat up on the couch and checked her phone. She groaned when she saw the wifi was down again. Every other hour or so, the wifi would randomly switch itself off causing a symphony of displeased groans and cries sound throughout the room and building. What a major inconvenience in a place with nothing to do; all of the boredom she was currently feeling made her want to scream in frustration, but she wouldn't dare. After all, she didn't want to disturb the other guests. Hanui decided to turn on the TV as an attempt to try and shake her boredom. At least the TV works, she thought. She grabbed the remote which lay on the glass coffee table. A snide comment came to mind as she turned on the TV. The glass truly didn’t work with the antique cabinets. No sound came out of the TV when Hanui brought her attention back to it. She turned the volume up only to find that the bill in speakers did not work. "Are you kidding me?!” she exclaimed. “Can this place get any cheaper?" Regardless, Hanui began browsing through the channels hoping to find something that could potentially catch her eye and soothe her restlessness. She passed countless channels that she would normally be fond of, but without the audio, they weren’t amusing in the slightest. Hanui grabbed a pillow and began punching it as if it was the cause of her boredom and frustration. She then held it up, took a deep breath, and resumed scanning for something to entertain her. As soon as she began to give up, Hanui got a brief glimpse of a radiance that she had never seen before. Flipping back to that channel, she realized that she had found what she been looking for. Hanui’s eyes widened as they glued themselves to the TV. She was enchanted, instantly take by the person gliding across the stage. Her highlights glistened in her black hair and her jet black dress flowed around her. The scarlet laces and ribbons seemed to move themselves to the beat and the tiny black beads that dangled from the ribbons followed. Just who was this girl? Hanui felt as if she was transported to the most paradisiacal place in all of the world. Whatever negative emotion previously plagued her, worry, frustration, boredom; all of it seemed to melt away as she watched the dancing girl on the screen. Within her enrapturement, Hanui noticed the girl was holding a microphone and concluded that the girl must’ve been an idol. The mysterious idol strutted down a catwalk and stopped on a circular platform. The idol posed and flashed the most beautiful smile Hanui had ever seen. Suddenly, translucent squares wrapped themselves around the platform’s perimeter and the screen turned white. When the picture returned, Hanui’s mouth dropped open in disbelief. The idol was diving head first from the sky with a blue rose in her right hand! Down below, a small oasis was waiting for the her. Three palm trees surrounded a pool of water and all were within a barren, wind swept desert. The idol’s reflection emerged as she drew closer to the water. Unlike the her, the reflection was dressed in white a gown that was accented by mint green. She looked liked an angel. The reflection was holding a white dove with the palms of her hands and the idol dove into the water, releasing a fury of black feathers. Red roses surrounded themselves around the idol as she posed and black feathers rained down around her. Before she realized it, Hanui was on the edge of her seat leaning towards the TV. She’d never felt anything like this before; even without the sound, she was still entranced by the idol’s performance. Her heart was pounding with excitement as the idol took out what looked like a black smartphone. Just as she rose it in the air, the program was cut short, putting an end to the live and Hanui’s joy. "Hanui!" her mother called as the program ended. A shiver ran down Hanui’s spine and she slowly turned her head to face her mother who had a not-so-welcoming smile on her face. Hanui mentally shrunk; whatever her mother was angry about, it couldn’t be good. Seeing that smile made so many possible scenarios for whatever possible punishment for whatever reason flood her head. Everything from having her electronics taking away to being force fed ghost peppers and though the latter was absurd, and more than likely would not happen, she could not help her worry. When her mother is like this almost anything was a possibility. Thinking about it made Hanui’s heart race. It was practically hammering in her chest as if trying to break its way out of the confines of her body. The pounding in her ears made it feel as if her heart could be heard from miles and miles away. Her mother looked directly into Hanui's eyes; that smile of hers never wavering. "Look at what I found on the table," she said. Her mother raised her hand and waved a blank worksheet in front of her. Hanui felt something sink inside of her; crap, she found it. "It looks like your homework, but it can't be because these are unsolved and I specifically remember you telling me that you had finished your homework when we got here." Hanui said nothing, hoping that her silence would turn her mother away. Her mother didn’t budge. She simply stood there just as quietly as her daughter, waiting for a response. It wasn’t long into the uncomfortable silence before the beeping of Hanui's phone could be heard, giving Hanui’s mother the only response she needed. Her smile instantly disappeared and Hanui could practically feel her mother’s anger oozing out of her. "You'd better finish it or else." "Yes, ma’am." ---- Category:Mindado